


Needs and Wants

by viciouswishes



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fourth of July Femslash Porn Battle, Elizabeth sees Sam every three months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs and Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: SGA S2/SG-1 S9.  
> Request: Elizabeth/Sam, high heels.

Elizabeth couldn't be involved with her staff, and Sam, for reasons she didn't say, strayed away from having relationships with members of the SGC. Their arrangement worked perfectly as Elizabeth scheduled debriefings on Earth every three months. Every three months was better than her fingers, which was all Elizabeth had that first year. In hindsight, she should've left Simon's handmade bowl on earth and took her Magic Wand.

This debriefing, they wind up attending a diplomatic function, and Elizabeth has to bit her lips when Sam walks in the room in a skirt and high heels. She can tell how uncomfortable Sam is by how Sam dives to the nearest chair. Elizabeth, on the other hand, enjoys the excuse to dress up. She winks at Sam and makes a beeline to the cocktails.

Sam's pretty drunk by the evening's end; whereas, Elizabeth has mastered the art of drinking slowly and maintaining a healthy buzz to tolerate another bloated general's endless tales of battle. She promises Daniel that she'll take care of Sam and make sure that she finds the correct hotel room.

"I fucking hate these," Sam says as she kicks off the shoes in the hallway. She almost falls over as she leans down to pick them up, her arm still around Elizabeth's shoulder.

Elizabeth chuckles. The alcohol has made her skin warm and tempered her mood.

"You're much better at playing dress up than me," Sam says as they enter her hotel suite. She chucks her shoes at the wall. "Get me out to these clothing." Sam's practically ripping the seams as she undress.

Leaning toward Sam, Elizabeth kisses her. She missed these soft, firm kisses so much. Tonight had been hell, having to wait to touch Sam like this. Elizabeth breaks the kiss when she realizes that Sam's unable to navigate her zipper. When Elizabeth reaches down to remove her shoes, Sam tells her to stop.

"Leave them on," Sam says as she pushes Elizabeth down on the bed. Her hand cups the back of Elizabeth's neck, and she kisses her again.

Elizabeth grins when Sam's mouth trails down her neck and collarbone. Sam's uncoordinated and wobbly, and if not for her steady mouth, Elizabeth might've started giggling at her stumbles. "You're quiet tonight." Sam places a kiss between Elizabeth's breasts.

"I've missed you." Elizabeth's fingers run through Sam's cropped hair. The truth is that she's used to being quiet, to sitting on the sidelines, following another expert's advice, and making sure that nothing falls apart. She's the one who eventually says no and squirts bleach over the messes.

Sam licks down Elizabeth's stomach, tongue ringing around her bellybutton. "Missed you too," she murmurs. Sam bypasses Elizabeth's pussy and moves her mouth down Elizabeth's legs. Right to those shoes.

Elizabeth props herself up and watches Sam caress the shoes and her feet with hands and mouth. "I never knew you had a foot fetish."

"Neither did I." Sam chuckles. The alcohol makes her freer than Elizabeth's ever seen. "They look so sexy on you. I've thought about taking you up here all night." She laves right under the shoe's edge and across Elizabeth's arch. "Touch yourself."

"Haven't I done enough of that?" Elizabeth raises an eyebrow. She wants Sam's touch, Sam's fingers pressing into her cunt.

Sam ghosts a couple of quick kisses on top of Elizabeth's foot and wiggles her way between Elizabeth's legs. "It's different when I'm here watching." Her cheeks are still red from the alcohol. "What would you like?"

"Your mouth," Elizabeth says. She already feels Sam's warm breath against her pussy.

Sam grins. "Yes, Mistress."

And Elizabeth watches and tenses as Sam's nose bumps against her. She wants to say 'yes, yes' and buck against Sam's face as she comes. Elizabeth wants what she can't have on Atlantis, and she moans as Sam's tongue flickers over her clit.


End file.
